uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Juuza Amakusa
is a former guard of Eva Ushiromiya and Ange Ushiromiya's bodyguard in the 1998 world, hired by Tetsuro Okonogi to watch over her. His guiding principle is of undertaking dangerous jobs for little money and performing with extreme skill. Ange isn't as dissatisfied as she might seem at having him as a person to talk to. He stands by Ange's side despite being originally hired by Eva, who grew to resent Ange. Due to his talkative nature, Eva fired him before her death. He is skilled at operating many weapons. The events of Dawn of the Golden Witch suggest his loyalties lie more with Okonogi than with Ange. Relationships *Ange Ushiromiya - protectee *Eva Ushiromiya - former employer *Tetsuro Okonogi - employer Appearance member]]Juuza is a tall, handsome and muscular man with long white hair that is tied in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of his face and dark eyes. He wears black clothing, boots, a chain connecting the lapels of his jacket and a black hat. He also wears a golden cross on his jacket. He has gray eyes and has a pale skin complexion. He can be classified as a bishounen. In the Higurashi sound novels, he wasn't given a sprite due to being a generic Yamainu member and most probably because he wasn't given an identity yet at the time. In the manga adaptation of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Matsuribayashi-hen, he wears the standard Yamainu uniform, which consists of gray clothes, gray cap and black boots. He also carries a backpack that has his tools. It also seems that his white striped long sleeved collar shirt has been with him for a long time, since he is seen wearing it under his Yamainu uniform. It is interesting to note that he prefers to wear his cap to the side. He also seems to have a similar build to Battler in 1983. Due to appearing as an adult (or young adult) by the time of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (which takes place in 1983), he is actually much older than how he looks in 1998. However, he is noted to be still quite young. Personality Amakusa is a hot-blooded and open young man who cannot stand boredom. He is a laid-back and womanizing man with the outrageous ability to understand guns and other technology. Though, he has a greedy side for money, and throughout his life at different military camps/armies he has had a record of absences for no important reason. He is also quite talkative which resulted in him being fired by Eva. More about his personality is revealed in Matsuribayashi-hen. He is depicted as being short-tempered when he was provoked and insulted by Satoko. He also seemed to have a lot of pride. He can also be quite stubborn as he refused to follow orders from base when he was challenged by Satoko to take five steps to catch her, as it would mean losing to her, giving the impression that he hates losing. Background According to EP6 tips, he has been in the Japan Self-Defense Force, the Foreign Legion, and non-government military companies. He was once a part of the French-Foreign League and the JSDF, but for unknown reasons he was exiled from France. In 1983, he was a member of the Yamainu under the codename 'Hibari 13', as he was part of the 'Hibari' unit. As a member of the Yamainu he comes under Okonogi's direct command and may have been involved in the schemes the Yamainu were. In Matsuribayashi-hen, he was dispatched into the mountains to face-off the club. There, he encountered Satoko and chased after her. He then stopped at a point where Satoko challenged him to a game to take ten steps toward her. Despite warnings from his fellow members who have already fallen victim to her traps and orders from base to stop, he nonetheless stubbornly accepted her challenge, mainly due to the fact that he was being provoked and made fun of by the child much to his annoyance. When it finally seemed that he was going to win Satoko's challenge, he ended up losing and as a result fell to her trap. What happened to him afterwards is unknown, but he may have received the same fate as his fellow members after Okonogi gave the Yamainu the order to surrender themselves to the Banken. After some years have passed, he was hired by Eva Ushiromiya to be her bodyguard. At one point, he worked as Ange's bodyguard, but after repeatedly breaking Eva's strict order not to talk to her as well as flirting with her, he became disliked in the end and was fired. After some time, he was training military recruits at Blackwater before he was employed by Okonogi for a large sum of money to protect Ange in 1998. Role in the Games ''Alliance of the Golden Witch When Ange Ushiromiya is escaping from Kasumi Sumadera, she is caught by a guard and the guard holding her is quickly knocked out (or killed). It turns out to be Amakusa. Ange recognizes him as a bodyguard for Eva Ushiromiya when she was a kid. He was the youngest of the family's bodyguards, mainly because of his skill with technology, quick thinking, and other talented skills. He had flirted with Ange as a kid, and was fired quickly afterwards. He repeatedly helps Ange escape from Kasumi and helps her on her journey to Rokkenjima. Dawn of the Golden Witch At first, Amakusa was seen at the author Toya Hachijo's house, with Ange. He woke her up by tracing his finger across Ange's face in an odd and perverted matter. Ange, infuriated and annoyed, wakes up and Amakusa reminds her of the meeting she has with Toya. Toya talks to both of them, and Amakusa is shocked at first, saying that he had seen her as a man at some major book signings. Toya finds that amusing and explains that the man was merely a body double and that she was actually the woman standing next to him, overseeing the proceedings. Amakusa does not appear in the meta-world when Toya reveals that she is Featherine Augustus Aurora. Throughout EP6, he serves little purpose, and mainly talks to Ange in the world of 1998. However, a private conversation with Okonogi revealed his loyalties lay with him rather than Ange and that he has been ordered to assassinate Ange after eliminating Kasumi Sumadera and her followers on Rokkenjima. ''Twilight of the Golden Witch Amakusa only appears once in the main story — in the world of 1998, when Ange is travelling with him as her designated bodyguard. Ange tells him she has lost purpose of why she seeks the truth behind the Rokkenjima incident and is probably trying to find out only as an act of revenge against her Aunt Eva. Amakusa tells her of the child soldier problem — how orphans or abducted children are recruited as soldiers at a young age, and continue to use guns and violence, long after their time at the battlefield, having lost their sense of purpose. His final words of advice to her are "Please don't become a child soldier". If the player chooses the Trick ending, Amakusa appears on the boat to Rokkenjima, accompanying Ange on her journey. He is shot to death on the boat by Ange who has theorized he has been sent to assassinate her. If the player chooses the Magic ending, Amakusa appears as Ange's contact person, assigned by Okonogi. He drives Ange south as she steps into a new life of her choosing after leaving the Ushiromiya family, In the manga, when Ange visits the Fukuin House along with Tohya and Ikuko for a Halloween party, a character who is implied to be an older Amakusa is seen, handing a basket of sweets to Tohya. Other Appearances Amakusa is featured in Umineko no Naku Koro ni Tsubasa in The Seven Sisters' Valentine short story. The Seven Stakes of Purgatory are given the task to find a valentine for Valentine's Day, and give them Ronove's baked chocolates. Asmodeus, the youngest, goes and picks Amakusa as her valentine. His first chronological appearance would be in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Matsuribayashi-hen and is a generic Yamainu member with the codename 'Hibari 13'. In the manga adaptation, it has been officially made that Hibari 13 and Juuza Amakusa are indeed the same person. Skills and Abilities Having traveled between the Japan Self-Defense Force, the Foreign Legion, and non-government military companies, he is skilled in counter-sniping and VIP escorting. According to EP6 TIPS, he is extremely skilled in undertaking dangerous jobs. He is also skilled in unarmed combat, being able to take down one of Kasumi Sumadera's guards with a simple chop to the neck. It can be assumed that he has the skills a counterintelligence agent has, due to being a member of the Yamainu, a counterintelligence squad. Trivia *In the manga adaptation of Matsuribayashi-hen in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, Hibari 13 a member of the Yamainu is revealed to be Amakusa. This would explain his loyalty to Tetsuro Okonogi as Okonogi was the leader of the Yamainu. *His codename Hibari 13, is wordplay on his name Juuza, having the characters of the number 10 and 3. He also takes pride in his codename, believing himself to be cool-headed like Golgo 13. *He listens to M.Zakky, one of the composers of the background music of the Umineko sound novels. The background music itself is actually music coming from his radio. Quotes *"Why is it that these are so heavy? A French instructor taught me something interesting about that once. He said that these always should be heavy. After all, a human life is heavier than the world. So these should be even heavier." *(To Satoko) "You little shit! Don't act so high and mighty...!!" *(To himself) "Calm down. Stay cool, Hibari 13... that's right, I am the 13th member of the Hibari unit. My strong point is staying cool, just like Golgo. es:Juuza Amakusa Category:Characters Category:Male